A three-phase inverter has, in each phase, a semiconductor switching element for an upper arm and a semiconductor switching element for a lower arm, and each semiconductor switching element includes a driver circuit for driving the semiconductor switching element (for example, refer to PTL 1). Control power is supplied from a multi-output transformer to each driver circuit. The driver circuit and the transformer are mounted on an insulating board, whereby a driver board is configured.